


April Fools Concert debat

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: Erejean week 2020 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Eren has always wanted to perform the Rick Roll song on April Fools day for their band, Jean on the other hand, not so much. Will he finally cave?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Erejean week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683376
Kudos: 3





	April Fools Concert debat

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of love into the day 3 prompt, I hope you all enjoy it.

Eren lead Jean as they walked down the sidewalk to the house they where renting with a few friends, already teasing his boyfriend and lead singer of their band, the Scouts. A name that had basically become a default when the group couldn’t democratically decide on a name, though they had almost gone for Dorks United, if Jean didn’t have a no fun rule, they might have actually gotten the required four of four to democratically decide on a name. Connie sure knew good names when they hit him. Though Jean as always had to be a stick in the mud, he even did it with Eren sometimes.

“Come on Jean it would be a great way to start an April Fools concert, we already have the club convinced the concert will be by Rick Astely, so we should at least rick roll them with Never Gonna give you up, I mean we have practiced it a bunch and it is April Fools day so we will get all of them twice! It will be hilarious!” Eren was pumped, they had a night club that called them in to perform and had since they where getting a pretty big as a cover band, though Jean had been going to the drawing board and working on an original song, something for his mom for mother’s day, which Eren thought was super sweet of him. It was one of many reasons he loved him.

“I really don’t think that is such a good idea Eren.” Jean sighed. April Fools day was not a holiday he was all that attached too, despite his bandmates Connie, Sasha and his boyfriend Eren absolutely adored it. It was insane to him, he could barley comprehend the way this was.

“You know you wanna.” Eren teased, he had been begging to do this ever since they formed the band several years earlier when they where sixteen. Now at 21 and five years of begging he was sure he just might get it.

“Uggg,” Jean groaned and face-palmed. He couldn’t stand to hear much more from Eren about how he wanted this to go, so he decided it was best not to annoy himself further by letting this happen, so he decided he would take advantage of Eren being so excited for this.

“Fine we can do the damn Rick Roll song, but on this one condition.” Jean explained removing his hand from his face with a calm and collected smirk on it.

“You can’t bug me about getting McDonalds when we are out and about for an entire month if we it. It’s either that or we have no deal at all, what so ever. You hear me?” That would hopefully be the deal that his boyfriend would agree too. He always wanted it to be that way, and hopefully since it was only a month it would work.

“Done deal. Thanks Jean!” Eren hugged him and kissed his chin real quick before hopping back some. The taller male had never said anything about Wendy’s so they where good there. The loophole.

“You are welcome, you suicidal block head.” Jean chuckled shaking his head as they resumed their walk towards the rented house and one last band practice before their concert that night.

“You are going inside first Jean, and taking the tackle. I did it last time.” Eren declared as they started getting closer.

Jean laughed and shook his head before speaking in a sarcastic voice. “How many times do I have to tell you Eren? My doctor said I am allergic to dogs, specifically your dog.”

“You mean our dog.” Eren reminded him as they turned onto their street and got ever closer to home.

“Yeah, I do. Our stupid, lovable dog.” Jean smiled at Eren for a brief moment. Even if Eren and the dog drove him insane, he loved them just the same. “Now let’s get home, we have a lot of practice and work to do.”


End file.
